ghiaccioefuocofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen, '''conosciuta come '''Daenerys Nata dalla Tempesta '''o '''Dany, è l’ultimo membro confermato dell’antica Dinastia Targaryen e uno dei principali POV nei libri. Nella serie TV è impersonata da Emilia Clarke. __TOC__ 'Aspetto ' Daeneryshgkhvghv è una giovane gooufjyd all’inizio della sua adolescenza. È bassa di hdgeagr ed estremamentegkjvgkjv bella, jgyckhkhv capelligkhvkhvgkhvkh biondo-argentoghvgkhvkhv ed occhi dtxj, tratti per i quali la Casa khvkhvkhgkhvk è sempre stata famosa. Si dice che abbia khjyliglyi Khal hgxj xmhcmh khvgkhvgkhv Naerys vkhvgkhv. Negli ultimighjryshrtdfq libri voci khvkjvhljdella sua bellezza si sono diffuse ovunque. 'Il personaggio' Da piccola jkutd era una mite e timida bambina con fadgf autostima e sicurezza. Non conosceva altra vita tiydrtche cmh no, mh dipendeva da suo fratello, di cui ne jvgmghccostantemente paura. Era mghcjhxl’unica famiglia che lei conoscesse, v ,v spesso un crudele tutore, h,V a sbalzi gkgjfjfh di umore e atto alla violenza. Il suo matrimonio con gkhvKhal Drogo è ligkjhv ing un ghcg,J di svoltavlhjgykuf per lei; adattarsi alla vita di un gdfs Dothraki è stato difficile, ma le ha permesso g,uff di cercarex l’indipendenza jhngx dal suo fratello prepotente ed è emersa dall’esperienza come una donna hrgsforte, fiduciosa e coraggiosa. Gamer non ha hd ,gif,ha vuol dire esser jfgdjfgd una bambina sfruttatajfgxjfgx e la sua esperienza l’ha lasciatahgxnfgx con una compassione khjvjghcinusuale per un’ aspirante conquistatricenfgcjfgx. HrsthÈ thdrhrgs a portarengfd mgnvmghfla giustiziah,mah,J B col suo regno ed è una sua particolare priorità porre fine alla schiavitù. Mghfmhjc la sua forte morale compassionevole è comunque capace di hvkghcagire senza gkghfjfgdpietà nei confrontigmhcgk dei nfgcgmhcsuoi nemici. 'Storia' Daenerys è l’unica figlia ed ultima nata del Re Aerys II Targaryen e della sua moglie/sorella, la Regina Rhaella. Il suo nome è stato scelto in memoria della prima Daenerys della sua famiglia ed è stato probabilmente scelto dalla madre. Daenerys è stata concepita durante l’ultimo mese della Ribellione che poi avrebbe portato alla fine della sovranità della sua famiglia sui Sette Regni. Subito dopo, sua madre viene mandata col giovane principe Viserys all’antica fortezza di Roccia del Drago per salvarsi dall’imminente Saccheggio di Approdo del Re. Daenerys nasce mentre una grande tempesta, che affonderà quello che rimane della flotta Targaryen, imperversa su Roccia del Drago e per questo motivo è anche conosciuta come “Daenerys Nata dalla Tempesta”. Sua madre muore durante il parto. Ormai la guerra è persa. Robert Baratheon ha reclamato il trono e Aerys è stato ucciso assieme al resto della famiglia reale, lasciando Daenerys e suo fratello maggiore Viserys come gli unici eredi viventi dei Targaryen. La guarnigione di Roccia del Drago decide di arrendersi e di consegnarli ai ribelli in cambio della vita ma, prima che possano metter in atto il paino, Ser Willem Darry e alcuni altri fedeli salvano i due bambini portandoli di nascosto in esilio, salpando per la Libera Città di Braavos, dove vivono per anni in una casa con la porta rossa. Ser Willem è vecchio e malato ma Dany ricorda che l’ha sempre trattata con gentilezza. Dopo la sua morte, i servi cacciano i giovani Targaryen dalla casa: Dany piange mentre viene obbligati a lasciarla. I fedeli dei Targaryen che hanno cresciuto i due bambini consideravano Viserys il Re di diritto dei Sette Regni nonostante la morte della famiglia e l’esilio, e il bambino la pensa allo stesso modo. Ritiene un suo dovere il vendicarsi sugli usurpatori che hanno assassinato la sua famiglia e di dover reclamare il suo diritto di nascita che gli è stato rubato. Negli anni seguenti la morte di Ser Willem, Viserys vagabonda tra le nove Città Libere con sua sorella cercando sostenitori per riprendersi il Trono di Spade: questo gli procura il soprannome di “Re Mendicante”. Come risultato della lunga umiliazione, Viserys cresce acido e ossessionato dal suo diritto di nascita a lungo negatogli. Dany è l’unico bersaglio comodo della sua frustrazione e nel tempo inizia ad incolparla anche della morte di loro madre. Si dichiara orgoglioso del suo poco autocontrollo ritenendolo una prova dell’essere il vero erede del trono Targaryen: spesso ammonisce Dany di non “risvegliare il drago” facendolo arrabbiare. Le parla di frequente dell’importanza di mantenere puro il sangue della discendenza reale attraverso l’antica usanza Valyriana dell’incesto, così Dany cresce convinta che un giorno sposerà suo fratello. È abbastanza intelligente da capire che la maggior parte dei piani di Viserys per riprendersi i Sette Regni sono campati per aria e, non avendo ricordi del Continente Occidentale, il sogno di lui sogno ha poca importanza per lei; invece lei sogna di tornare alla casa con la porta rossa, divenuta simbolo della sua infanzia perduta. Senza una famiglia al di fuori del prepotente Viserys e nessuna speranza di fuggire dal suo controllo, Dany diviene una fragile e paurosa giovane donna. Viserys e Daenerys trovano finalmente l’aiuto che cercano nella Libera Città di Pentos sotto la forma di un ricco e potente magistro, Illyrio Mopatis, che li invita a stare nella sua magione e offre loro aiuto nel reclamare il loro trono. 'Eventi recenti' ''A Game of Thrones (Il Trono di Spade, Il Grande Inverno)'' Mentre Daenerys e suo fratello stanno alla magione di Illyrio Mopatis a Pentos, Illyrio organizza un matrimonio tra Dany e il potente comandante Dothraki Khal Drogo. In cambio Drogo dovrà procurare a Viserys diecimila guerrieri per la sua riconquista del Trono di Spade. Nessuno chiede il parere di Dany e lei realizza che quel matrimonio non è molto diverso che l’esser venduta come schiava. Dice al fratello che non vuole sposare Khal Drogo, ma Viserys la minaccia che “risveglierà il drago” se non riuscirà a compiacere il khal. Disperata, Dany non vede altra scelta che fare del suo meglio evitare l’ira del fratello, come aveva sempre fatto. Al matrimonio, il cavaliere del Continente Occidentale Ser Jorah Mormont offre la propria spada al servizio della causa Targaryen. Dany riceve tre uova di drago pietrificate da Illyrio, tre ancelle (Irri, Jhiqui e Doreah) dal fratello e una magnifica puledra argentata da Drogo. Daenerys è spaventata dall’apparentemente barbarica cultura Dothraki e in particolare dal suo sposo, un grosso e muscoloso uomo col quale non condivide nessun linguaggio. Dopo la cerimonia piange per il terrore, in attesa che lui la stupri, ma Drogo sorprendentemente si dimostra un amante gentile. Fa capire che conosce la parola “no” ed inizia a toccarla gentilmente e gradualmente, avendo rapporti con lei solo quando lei esprime il proprio consenso ed inizia di sua volontà. Inizialmente la vita nel khalasar è difficile; Dany è solitaria e non è abituata a passare le sue giornate a dorso di un cavallo ma è comunque determinata ad accettare la sua nuova vita. Lentamente il suo corpo di rafforza ed inizia ad apprezzare il senso di libertà che deriva da uno stile di vita nomade. Il primo grosso punto di svolta arriva quando Viserys sfocia in uno dei suoi episodi di rabbia e Dany, per la prima volta in vita sua, lo respinge trovandosi soccorsa da Jhogo, che frusta Viserys e chiede alla khaleesi come debba punirlo. Dany inizia a realizzare che Viserys non è altro che un patetico bullo e che lei potrebbe non essere così inutile come lui aveva sempre sostenuto. Da questo giorno in poi inizia a farsi valere sempre di più. Abbandona sia la paura per i Dothraki che per il fratello, diventando una donna forte e fiduciosa che poco ricorda la timida ragazza che aveva lasciato Pentos. Il suo coraggio crescente rende felice Drogo e la loro relazione si sviluppa nell’amore. Drogo porta Daenerys ad est verso Vaes Dothrak e la presenta alle dosh khaleen. Per quando arrivano Daenerys, ora quattordicenne, è incinta del figlio di Drogo. Prende parte al rituale del cuore dello stallone e le dosh khaleen profetizzano che suo figlio sarà “Lo Stallone che Cavalca il Mondo”, un leader da tempo annunciato destinato a unire tutti i Dothraki in un unico khalasar e conquistare il mondo. Dany annuncia che il bambino si chiamerà Rhaego in onore del suo defunto fratello Rhaegar. Viserys diventa sempre più impaziente per l’aiuto che gli era stato promesso, e la situazione degenera quando infrange la legge Dothraki estraendo la spada nella città sacra per minacciare Daenerys ed il bambino non ancora nato. Drogo annuncia che Viserys avrà la corona d’oro che merita e versa una pentola di oro fuso sulla sua testa uccidendolo e facendo diventare Daenerys l’ultima dei Targaryen: Dany osserva la scena impassibile. Con la morte di Viserys Drogo perde interesse nell’invasione del Continente Occidentale nonostante i tentativi di Dany di convincerlo. Questo cambia, tuttavia, quando Ser Jorah impedisce ad un assassino di avvelenare Daenerys e scopre che Robert Baratheon ha messo una taglia sulla testa di lei. Furioso Drogo giura di fronte al suo khalasar di vendicare questo insulto conquistando il Continente Occidentale e di porre il proprio figlio sul Trono di Spade che gli avi di Daenerys una volta possedevano. Il khalasar continua a marciare verso est, saccheggiando terre straniere con lo scopo di vendere gli schiavi per comprare le navi necessarie a raggiungere i Sette Regni. Durante uno di questi saccheggi in una città dei Lhazareen, Daenerys è ripugnata dal trattamento riservato agli sconfitti ed inizia ad ordinare di fermare ogni stupro che vede, reclamando le vittime come schiave personali e prendendole sotto la propria protezione. I Dothraki sono infastiditi dal fatto che la khaleesi neghi loro il tradizionale diritto di stuprare i prigionieri, ma Daenerys non cede, e questo porta Jorah a paragonarla a Rhaegar. Khal Drogo, deliziato dalla testardaggine della moglie, supporta la sua decisione. Drogo è ferito durante l’assedio. Un sacerdotessa Lhazareen, Mirri Maz Duur, si offre di curarlo e, nonostante i cavalieri di sangue di Drogo facciano notare che la donna è una maegi, Dany sente di potersi fidare di lei in quanto è una delle donne che ha salvato. Comunque Drogo non segue i consigli della sacerdotessa e la ferita si infetta, rendendolo troppo debole per cavalcare. Jorah spiega a Dany che la sua posizione come khaleesi dipende totalmente da Drogo e che, senza lui sia lei sia il figlio che porta in grembo potrebbero venire uccisi. Disperata, Dany prega Mirri Maz Duur di salvare suo marito ignorando le possibili conseguenze della magia del sangue. Durante il rito Dany entra in travaglio e Ser Jorah la porta nella tenda di Drogo, dove Mirri Maz Durr stava evocando gli spiriti oscuri. Quando Dany si sveglia giorni dopo, scopre che Rhaego era nato morto mentre Drogo giace in stato catatonico. Mirri Maz Duur rivela che quello è il prezzo della magia del sangue e che non prova gratitudine nei confronti di Dany, che l’aveva “salvata” solo dopo che era stata stuprata più volte e dopo che la sua comunità era stata distrutta. Dany pone fine alle sofferenze di Drogo e viene abbandonata dalla maggior parte del khalasar che si divide in diversi gruppi rivali. Jorah la incita a partire con lui verso est mentre gli uomini del khas di Dany si offrono di scortarla a Vaes Dothrak per prender posto tra le dosh khaleen in quanto ex khaleesi. Daenerys tuttavia decide di prender finalmente controllo del proprio destino. Ordina che Mirri Maz Duur venga legata alla pira funebre di Drogo e mette le tre uova di drago pietrificate attorno al corpo del marito annunciando quindi di donare la libertà a tutti gli schiavi presenti e di condurre alla gloria coloro che decidanoo di seguirla. Offre ad Aggo, Jhogo e Rakharo i doni tradizionali che un khal fa ai suoi cavalieri di sangue: ognuno di loro rifiuta dichiarando che esser cavalieri di sangue di una donna li disonorerebbe, ma Daenerys ignora le loro obiezioni. Ser Jorah accetta la sua offerta e viene nominato capo della Guardia della Regina. Daenerys quindi cammina senza batter ciglio tra le fiamme. La magia che ne scaturisce ridona vita alle uova dalle quali nascono tre draghi, i primi da secoli. Daenerys emerge intatta dalle fiamme. Il khalasar che era di Drogo si inchina quindi a lei, e Aggo, Jhogo e Rakaro le giurano fedeltà come sui cavalieri di sangue: Dany diventa così la prima comandante nella storia Dothraki, una khaleesi di diritto. ''A Clash of Kings (Il Regno dei Lupi, La Regina dei Draghi) Daenerys chiama i tre draghi Viserion, Rhaegak e Drogon in onore dei due fratelli e del marito, tutti e tre defunti. Assieme a quel che rimane del khalasar di Drogo si trova bloccata in una are desertica conosciuta come la Desolazione Rossa. Non osano andare verso il Mare Dothraki, le città di Baia degli Schiavisti o verso Lhazar perché sarebbero una facile preda di qualsiasi khalasar Dothraki che incontrerebbero. Dany decide invece di seguire la cometa rossa apparsa nel cielo subito dopo la nascita dei suoi draghi; sebbene i Dothraki vedano la cometa come un presagio negativo, Dany è convinta che annunci la sua ascesa al potere. La cometa li conduce ad un’antica città abbandonata a cui Daenerys dà il nome di Vaes Tolorro. Qui si riprendono dalle fatiche del deserto mentre Dany manda degli esploratori in tutte le direzioni. Uno degli esploratori ritorna con tre emissari, tutti importanti cittadini della grande città di Qarth: il mercante Xaro Xhoan Daxos, lo stregone Pyat Pree e Quaithe, una donna misteriosa e mascherata di Asshai. Dany e il suo popolo li riaccompagnano alla loro città, dove risiedono come importanti ospiti nel palazzo di Xaro. Qui Daenerys apprende della morte di Robert Baratheon e della guerra civile in corso nei Sette Regni. Cerca quindi a Qarth degli alleati che le diano aiuto nella conquista del Continente Occidentale ma diviene chiaro che i mercanti di Qarth sono solo interessati ad ottenere i suoi draghi. Daenerys si rivolge a Pyat Pree e i famosi stregoni di Qarth. Ignorando i pareri contrari dei suoi amici e consiglieri, accetta di visitare la Casa degli Eterni alla ricerca di una visione dei signori degli stregoni, gli Eterni. Sebbene Jorah e i suoi cavalieri di sangue la pregano di farsi accompagnare, Dany insiste per entrare da sola. Dopo aver ricevuto istruzioni di Pyat Pree, Dany beve “l’ombra della sera” ed entra nell’edificio. All’interno, Daenerys assiste a numerose visioni, la maggior parte rappresentati eventi passati, presenti e futuri del Continente Occidentale. Raggiunta la camera degli Eterni, Dany sente dei sussurri chiamarla “Madre dei Draghi” e profetizzare che dovrà accendere tre fuochi (uno per la vita, uno per la morte e uno per l’amore), cavalcare tre destrieri (uno per il piacere, uno per il terrore e uno per l’amore) e che subirà tre tradimenti (uno per il sangue, uno per l’oro e uno per l’amore). Gli Eterni le mostrano altre visioni ed infine l’attaccano, ma grazie a Drogon distrugge la Casa degli Eterni. Dopo ciò il popolo di Qarth si rivolta contro Daenerys: Xaro chiede a Dany di lasciare la sua casa mentre si rumoreggia che gli stregoni progettino di attentare alla sua vita. Senza nessun altro a cui rivolgersi si reca quindi dal terzo emissario, Quaithe, che le dice che per conquistare l’Ovest dovrà recarsi ad Est. Daenerys visita il porto assieme a Jorah alla ricerca di un passaggio per lasciare Qarth: qua nota due stranieri che la seguono. Distratta da questi, si trova con la guardia abbassata quando un Uomo del Dispiacere cerca di avvelenarla con una manticora ma uno degli stranieri interviene ed allontana la manticora appena in tempo. I due uomini si presentano come Belwas il Forte, un eunuco una volta guerriero delle fosse, e Artsat Barbabianca, un vecchio uomo occidentale che serve come scudiero di Belwas. I due sostengono di esser stati mandati da Magistro Illyrio con tre navi per accompagnare lei e i suoi uomini a Pentos. Dany accetta i due al suo servizio, reclama le tre navi e il loro carico per sé e le rinomina Vhagar, Meraxes e Balerion in memoria dei tre draghi che portarono il suo antenato Aegon il Conquistatore e la sua moglie/sorella a Westeros. Salpa quindi assieme ai suoi uomini alla volta di Pentos. ''A Storm of Swords (Tempesta di spade, I fiumi della guerra, Il portale delle tenebre) Dopo diversi giorni di viaggio Ser Jorah riesce a convincere Daenerys ad andare ad Astapor, una delle grandi città di schiavi di Baia degli Schiavisti, per comprare gli Immacolati così che possa tornare da Illyrio con un esercito al suo seguito. Inoltre la bacia confessandole il suo amore per lei. Sola dalla morte di Drogo, Daenerys prende l’ancella Irri come amante per un breve periodo. Giunti ad Astapor Daenerys inizia ad avere dubbi sull’usare degli schiavi, ma in fine acconsente di comprare ogni singolo Immacolato dell’intera città in cambio del drago Drogon. I Saggi Padroni le danno come dono la schiava Missandei: Dany accetta ma la libera. Le dice che può lasciare il suo servizio quando vuole, ma Missandei le rimane vicina e leale. Dopo aver preso controllo degli Immacolai, Daenerys tradisce i Padroni dichiarando che un drago non può esser lo schiavo di nessuno e ordinandogli di bruciare i capi di Astapor. Quindi usa gli Immacolati per conquistare la città: dopo la battaglia proclama la libertà di tutti gli schiavi di Astapor compresi i suoi Immacolati, guadagnandosi così il nome di Distruttrice di Catene. Gli Immacolati e molti uomini liberati decidono di seguirla nelle sue future battaglie. Dopo aver formato un concilio che governi Astapor, parte per un'altra grande città schiavista: Yunkai. Yunkai assume due compagnie di mercenari, i Corvi della Tempesta e i Secondi Figli, oltre ad arruolare quattromila schiavi soldati. Daenerys parlamenta con i capitani delle compagnie nella speranza di convincerli a passar dalla sua parte. Le sue argomentazioni convincono uno dei capi dei Corvi della Tempesta, Daario Naharis, ad assassinare i suoi colleghi ed impegnare la sua compagnia a Daenerys. Ai Secondi Figli Dany offre una grossa quantità di vino come tributo, per poi attaccarli nella notte quando sono ubriachi ed addormentati. Col tradimento dei Corvi della Tempesta e l’ebrezza dei Seicondi Figli, l’armata di schiavi di Yunkai è incapace di contrastare gli Immacolati. Tutti gli uomini dell’armata Yunkai sono uccisi, catturati o messi in fuga, portando la città ad arrendersi pochi giorni dopo. Daenerys si muove quindi verso Meereen, l’ultima grande città schiavista. Vicino a Meereen, Daenerys è quasi uccisa dal Bastardo del Titano, precedentemente capo dei Secondi Figli. Arstan Barbabianca lo uccide rivelando finalmente la propria identità, quella di Barristan Selmy, un famoso cavaliere della Guardia del Re di suo padre che aveva anche servito l’Usurpatore Robert Baratheon dopo la fine della Ribellione. Dichiara di aver compreso i propri errori e di esser partito in cerca di lei in quanto unica col diritto di governare i Sette Regni. Barristan rivela inoltre che Jorah, fidato braccio destro di Daenerys, aveva mandato numerose informazioni sui movimenti della regina a Lord Varys, capo delle spie di Approdo del Re, nella speranza di un perdono da parte di Re Robert. Daenerys si sente tradita da entrambi, sebbene i due chiedano perdono per le loro azioni. Durante l’Assedio di Meereeen li manda in una missione segreta e suicida attraverso le fogne, quasi nella speranza che muoiano nel tentativo. La missione ha successo e la città viene conquistata quasi senza sparger sangue. Barristan si sottomette umilmente al giudizio della regina ed è perdonato. Jorah continua testardamente a sostenere di non aver fatto nulla di sbagliato e Daenerys è costretta a bandirlo dal suo servizio nonostante desiderasse perdonarlo. Catturata Meereen, Dany rivolge i propri pensieri al Continente Occidentale. Parlando con Barristan della propria terra natia e della sua storia realizza tuttavia che ha ancora molto da imparare su come regnare una nazione. Dopo aver saputo che Astapor e Yunkai non riescono a mantenere la pace che sperava di aver portato, decide di mettere ordine nella Baia degli Schiavisti prima di lasciarla. Ad ora è vicina ai diciassette anni. ''A Feast for Crows (Il Dominio della Regina, L'Ombra della Profezia) Diverse storie di marinai raggiungono il Continente Occidentale: draghi ad Asshai, draghi a Qarth, draghi a Meereen, draghi dei Dothraki e draghi che liberano gli schiavi. Ogni storia è differente dall’altra ma solo nei dettagli: tutte parlano di draghi e di una bellissima e giovane regina. ''A Dance with Dragons (I Guerrieri del Ghiaccio, I Fuochi di Valyria, La Danza dei Draghi) Daenerys fatica a governare Meereen, principalmente a causa delle continue minacce che la circondano. Una parte delle famiglie di schiavisti della città, che si fan chiamare i Figli dell’Arpia, combatte nell’ombra contro i seguaci di lei, uccidendo uomini liberi solitari o Immacolati nell’oscurità della notte e disegnando un’arpia col sangue degli uomini uccisi. I Figli dipingono inoltre graffiti di sangue promettendo morte alle famiglie di chiunque serva la Regina dei Draghi. A Meereen gli uomini tradizionalmente tengono i loro oliati capelli rossi e neri in varie acconciature in onore della cultura Ghiscari. Gli abitanti di Meereen che ora servono Daenerys si rasano i capelli a segno del loro abbandono della vecchia Meereen per servire la nuova. Questi uomini sono conosciuti come i Testarasata e sono comandati da Skahaz mo Kandaq Il Testarasata. Un altro membro del concilio di Meereen è il siniscalco Reznak mo Reznak. Gli uomini liberati da Daenerys si uniscono in tre compagnie di combattenti. I nomi delle compagnie sono gli Uomini della Madre, i Fratelli Liberi e gli Scudi Fedeli. Ricevono l’addestramento da Verme Grigio, capo degli Immacolati. I draghi di Daenerys nel frattempo sono divenuti più grandi e selvaggi, iniziando a cacciare pecore e bestiame, fino a quando un uomo si reca da Dany con le ossa della figlia Hazzea, sostenendo che “l’ombra alata” l’aveva uccisa. Spinta da questo evento, Dany ordina agli Immacolati di catturare i draghi usando reti e catene e di rinchiuderli nelle segrete per evitare ulteriori morti. Viserion e Rhaegal vengono messi in una fossa da combattimento chiusa, sebbene diversi Immacolati muoiano nel tentativo, ma Drogo scappa e scompare. Nel mentre, Daenerys ha una visione di Quaithe che la avvisa in particolare di non fidarsi del siniscalco profumato. Dany ha anche diversi nemici al di fuori di Meereen. Avendo fermato il commercio di schiavi della Baia degli Schiavisti, diverse Città Libere che si basavano sul commercio di schiavi hanno promesso a Yunkai aiuto per sconfiggerla. Yunkai ha assunto delle legioni di mercenari come le Lunghe Lance, la Compagnia del Gatto e la Compagnia del Vento. Armate sono arrivate anche da Nuova Ghis. Gli Yunkai per prima cosa conquistano Astapor da Cleon il Re Tagliagole, il suo governante più recente, e passano miglia dei suoi abitanti a fil di spada o li rimettono in schiavitù. Un corridore fuggitivo riesce a portare la notizia a Dany. Sfortunatamente però le informazioni non sono l’unica cosa che porta con sé: è infatti infetto dalla giumenta pallida. Diversi altri cittadini di Astapor scappano a Meereen portando la malattia con loro. Il mercante emissario Xaro Xhoan Daxos arriva da Qarth offrendo in dono tredici navi in cambio della promessa di Daenerys di abbandonare la Baia degli Schiavisti e di dirigersi verso Continente Occidentale. Dany vorrebbe andare, ma le tredici navi non sono sufficienti per tutta la sua armata composta da Immacolati, Dothraki, mercenari e uomini liberi. I Testarasata la pregano di non partire. Se lo facesse, chi l’aveva servita e le loro famiglie verrebbero massacrati dai Figli dell’Arpia. Rifiuta quindi l’offerta di Xaro, e Qarth si allea con Yunkai contro di lei. Le morti degli uomini liberi e degli Immacolati continuano a crescere notte dopo notte, e diverse donne liberate vengono stuprate dai Figli dell’Arpia prima di esser sgozzate. Daenerys prende come coppieri i figli di diverse famiglie di Meereen dalla dubbia fedeltà, tenendoli di fatto come ostaggi nella speranza che le morti si fermino. Queste continuano ed inoltre Dany si rifiuta di far del male agli ostaggi. Sola e disperata, Daenerys prende Daario Naharis come amante. Una soluzione le viene quindi proposta dalla Sacerdotessa di Meereen, la Grazia Verde Galazza Galare, che suggerisce a Dany di sposare il nobile Hizdahr zo Loraq per portare la pace. Dopo diverso tempo Daenerys accetta, alla condizione che Hizdahr possa promettere novanta giorni di pace. Ben Plumm il Marrone, capitano dei Secondi Figli, scopre che Dany non controlla più i suoi draghi e passa dalla parte di Yunkai. A questo punto Quentyn Martell di Dorne giunge da lai per una proposta di matrimonio, ma Daenerys la declina essendosi già promessa a Hizdahr. Dopo che Hizdahr zo Loraq riesce a mantenere la sua promessa di pace, Dany lo sposa. Sotto il suo consiglio, Daenerys, con molto disgusto, propone dei termini di pace a Yunkai. Promette che, se lasceranno Meereen e non schiavizzeranno nessuna persona da lei precedentemente liberata, allora lei non disturberà ulteriormente il commercio di schiavi della Baia degli Shciavisti. Gli uomini di Yunkai accettano. A celebrare l’occasione, le fosse da combattimento sono riaperte e diversi gladiatori, che accettano liberamente e di buon grado di partecipare, combattono nella Fossa di Daznak. Durante l’evento Belwas il Forte mangia delle locuste avvelenate probabilmente destinate a Daenerys e il nero drago Dogon fa la sua comparsa, attirato dalle urla della folla e dall’odore della morte. Uccide un orso nell’arena ma è poi attaccato dal domatore Harghaz. Altri combattenti sono intenzionati ad uccidere il drago e, vedendo il “piccolo” sofferente, Dany corre nella fossa. Daenerys riesce a salire sul drago e lo cavalca al di fuori dell’arena portando molti abitanti di Meereen a credere che sia morta. Si trova invece a leghe di distanza con Drogon per venire poi scoperta dal khalasar di Khal Jhaqo. Citazioni di Daenerys Citazioni su Daenerys – Illyrio Mopatis – Illyrio Mopatis – Tyrion Lannister – Tyrion Lannister – Tyrion Lannister Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:PdV Categoria:Targaryen